


Coffeehouse Romance

by dyve_the_author



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Established Relationship, Eventual Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Humanstuck, M/M, Maybe FTM Roxy idk, Maybe June Egbert idk, Mentioned Disciple, Mentioned Grandpa Harley - Freeform, Mentioned Signless, POV Dave Strider, POV Third Person, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Slow Burn, Strilalonde family tree is a mess, Trans Dave Strider, Trans Male Character, coffeehouse AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25760320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dyve_the_author/pseuds/dyve_the_author
Summary: After escaping from his abusive home, Dave moves to New York with the rest of his family. There, he helps them run their coffeehouse. Turns out, working there is easier said than done. Especially when an employee with the name "Karkat" captivates his attention.
Relationships: Calliope/Roxy Lalonde, Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas, Gamzee Makara/Tavros Nitram, Jake English/Dirk Strider, Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam, Sollux Captor/Aradia Megido, Terezi Pyrope/Vriska Serket
Comments: 11
Kudos: 54





	1. Phone Call and Texas Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave gets a phone call from Dirk to come stay with the rest of their family in New York.

Dave lay in his bed awake. Texas summers were hot as hell, not to mention the fact that the air conditioner in his apartment didn't even work. It had been years since Bro tried to repair it, but he was working two jobs so Dave couldn't really complain. Speaking of which, Bro was working tonight which meant he had the whole apartment to himself. He got up and headed towards the kitchen before his phone rang.

He stumbled over to grab it, Bro probably needed him to check something on the cork board. He looked at the caller id "Dirk". Well damn. He hadn't talked to Dirk in a while. How many months had it been? He picked up the phone.

"Hey." "Hey. You sound tired, what's up?" Dirk asked. "It's hot as hell over here. I can't sleep." He replied. "Lol." "Did you just say lol out loud?" "Yeah, why?" "Never mind. Why'd you call me?" "Oh, right. Well Rose and I were talking earlier and we'd love it if you came over here." "Are you serious?" "Yeah! Wouldn't it be great to see each other again?" "It would." Dave smiled. He looked back at the cork board and spotted a note that read _Meet me on the roof after I get back from work. You know the drill._ Dave sighed and looked back at his phone, "But I can't, remember."

"Right, Dad," He heard Dirk sigh through the phone. "Hey, I have an idea." "What?" "Well, Rose and I could buy a plane ticket for you." Dave froze. He so desperately wanted to say yes, but what if Bro found out? He'd be dead within seconds. He could barely reply to Dirk. "You know I want to, desperately in fact, but what if Bro catches wind of the situation?" He finally managed to choke out. "So, it wouldn't matter. Besides, you're almost 18 and I'm 22. I'm legally allowed to take custody of you if you want." Dirk replied.

It was silent. He considered the idea. He could live with Dirk and Rose, and not have to deal with Bro. It would be great. He could just go to college there and not have to be filled with anxiety when he came home. He sighed, "I'll think about it." "Think about it? Dave, please." "It's not like I can just walk out like you did Dirk!" "I know, but please. Just for the summer. If you hate it here, or you just feel uncomfortable, than you can go back home. Deal?" "Fine." "Great! I'll set up everything for you. Make sure to pack up and leave before Dad gets home tomorrow." "Alright. Thanks Dirk." "No problem little man." Dave chucked and hung up.

After Dirk texted him his flight number, he flopped down on his bed again and sighed. He was going to see his family again. He would finally see Dirk after 4 years, and Rose after 12 years. That feeling of optimism left him as soon as he heard the door to the apartment open. His reflexes were quick as he snatched his katana and fled to the roof. He sat there for a bit, admiring the blazing sun and murderous heat. He knew it'd be the last time he'd experience this. At least he hoped it would be. He heard foot steps behind him and he stood up.

He knew he was going to slip up, he always did. Still, he gave it his all. The last strife, hopefully. The last time he'd ever be in Bro's clutches. He wouldn't be grounded here anymore. He managed to block some of the attacks and actually cut some of Bro's leg. That didn't stop him though. He knew Bro wouldn't give up until he was halfway dead.

As predicted, Dave slipped up and got kicked in the stomach. He fell to the ground with a thud just as the blade Bro's sword made a deep gash in his chest. He could see small spots of blood through his shirt. Dave could barley stand up before Bro's foot pinned him to the ground again. Dave gasped for air and tried to grab his fallen katana as Bro kicked it across the roof. He could taste the blood in his mouth. Bro glared at him. "Pathetic. Even Dirk could've survived that." He muttered under his breath. Dave was wheezing by this point. Any kid with asthma would've been long gone by now.

He felt like he was suffocating. "You are not leaving this place. If you agree to run off to New York with her, you're dead." He glared at Dave one last time before leaving. Crap, he must've found out about the flight. Dave was finally able to breathe after half an hour of lying down and taking shallow breaths. He still couldn't stand up, however. He looked up at the roof's security camera. Bro broke it as soon as they moved in so no one could see the strifes. He sighed and just laid there.

He was pretty sure he didn't have a broken rib, thank god, but he was still bleeding. This wasn't the worst injury he had, but goddamn his lungs were on fire. It hurt so damn much. He slowly, and painfully, stood up. He grabbed his katana and headed inside. Bro was sleeping on the couch so Dave bandaged himself up. He took off his shirt and stared at himself in the mirror. Scars from past strifes and a chest binder stared back at him.He took a deep breath and took care of the new wounds. Afterwards, he slowly walked back to his room and curled up in his bed. He placed his shades on his nightstand and cried himself to sleep.


	2. Family Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave finally gets to be reunited with his family in New York City.

Dave woke up in extreme pain. The blazing sun reminded him of Dirk's text. He slowly got out of bed, put on his shades, and started packing his things. He was terrified at the idea of getting caught, but Bro was probably working right now anyways. He wouldn't be back until four. This gave him time to make a mental list of things he needed before leaving. Dave would be lying if he said he wasn't excited for this. Dirk had mailed the ticket over to Dave a day before he called, so he assumed Dirk and Rose had already bought it. He made sure he got to it first, and hid it under his mattress. He didn't mind though, as long as he didn't have to go through this treacherous home life again.

Dave honestly couldn't remember much about his mom, considering he kind of blocked his memories of her after the divorce. In fact, he could hardly remember her existing at all. The thought unconsciously slipped his mind sometimes. He could hardly remember anything about her. Sometimes he wasn't even sure he had one. He assumed she would be his ideal parental figure. To be fair, Rose grew up fine with her around and Dirk seemed to be doing better after he moved out too. After he finished packing, he called Dirk.

"Hello?" There was a voice on the other end that sounded different from Dirk's. It was a lot more feminine and proper, to put it blatantly. "Oh, hey Rose." "Good morning Dave. I assume you called Dirk to talk about the flight?" "Yeah, but talking to you is fine too." "Alright then. So how do you feel? It's been a while since we met in person." "Yeah. 12 years is a pretty long time. I feel okay, at best." "I know the divorce has been hard on us, but I'll finally see you're face again!" Dave sighed, suddenly stressed. He felt lightheaded again. The weight of the situation finally crushed him. He was going to see his family after their parents' divorce. After being left here in Texas for his entire life, he was going to live with the other part of his family. The realization was, honestly, kind of terrifying.

"Don't worry. I know you're scared about leaving, but Dirk and I planned it out carefully. Hell, we even bought the ticket a day beforehand so it would get to you on time." "I knew something was up." He could hear Rose laugh on the other end. "Speaking of which, do you have the plane ticket?" "Yep, safe and sound sis." "Good. I know how easily you can lose things." "Hey, this is important, I'm not going to lose it." "I hope not. Well I have to go. I have to get to work right now." "Oh, okay then." Dave's shoulders slumped. He didn't realize he was taking up Rose's time.

Another voice could be heard from the phone, "Omg! Is that Davey?" He could hear Rose sigh. "Yes Roxy, Dave called to ask about the-" "Wow, he finally called you huh? Can I talk to him?" Roxy squealed. Damn, it'd been a while since he talked to Roxy too. He felt kind of guilty for not even giving her so much as a "hello" over text. "But Rox, we have to go to work." "Oh please, my employees will be fine with me showing up late, it's my routine." "I guess." "Aw thanks Rosie you're the best! Mwah."

"Hi Davey!" Dave could almost see her smile which made him smile too. "Hey Rox." "How's my little cous doing?" "Okay I guess." "Well listen, when you get here I have a big surprise for ya!" "Really?" "Yeah! You're gonna love it!" "Roxy are you done yet?" "Sorry Davey, gotta run. But hey, I'll see ya here alright?" "Yep." "K. Bye hon!" "Bye."

After he hung up, Dave felt empty inside. Despite knowing he would see them later that day, he just felt so alone. It was pretty clear to him that Rose, Roxy, and Dirk were close. He didn't even have any friends here which worsened that feeling. He checked the time before the feeling of emptiness got to his head. It was 2:37 p.m. He still had a good two hours before Bro came home. His flight was at 3:30 so he figured he should just leave, not wanting to risk the chance of Bro coming back early. He left the building and held onto the handle of his suitcase. He took one final look at the apartment and took a deep breath. He was actually going to do this. This was actually happening. With this final moment of realization, he glared at the apartment and flipped it off before turning away and walking to the airport. He arrived at the airport around 3:21. When he got on the plane, he put on his headphones and tuned out the rest of the world. 

He groggily woke up as soon as the plane landed. He got off and went to get his suitcase. After going through all the procedures, he left the airport. Once he stepped outside, he was immediately greeted with a hug from Roxy. "Dave you made it!" she squealed. "You know I wouldn't have missed the chance to see you guys." Dave smiled. Rose ran up and hugged him as well. "I'm glad you could make it. I was hoping you wouldn't get caught. Thank god you didn't. I don't know what I would've done if you didn't show up." Rose sighed. "It's fine. I'm here right now right?" She nodded. Dirk joined the hug seconds after, "You guys thought you could leave me out of it?" "Hey Dirk." "What's up little man! Didn't think you'd actually make it." Dirk ruffled his hair. "Shut up." The group laughed. This was the first time in years that Dave felt genuine happiness.

He looked up from the group and made eye contact with his mom, his biological mom. Not just some girl Bro would knock up to convince himself he was better without her, no, it was HIS mom. The one that divorced Bro and took Rose into custody, but now she's here and in front of him. Dave takes her appearance into perspective. Her eyes are more of a magenta than purple, but then again not all of their eye colors were the same. Except for Bro and Dirk's. She has Rose's white hair, and Dirk's smile. Despite all this, he couldn't find any part of himself in her. He didn't have her eyes, in fact she looked nothing like him at all.

It feels surreal. She smiles and the group disbands. Dave froze, he wasn't quite sure what to do. "Um, hi mom." he greets awkwardly. He extends his arm out for a handshake, but gets a hug instead. "Thank god you're okay. I thought he might've found out before you left." she sighed. She kissed his forehead, "I missed you Dave. I'm just glad you're here and safe with us. You're staying far away from him okay? You'll be living with Dirk, Roxy, and Rose from now on. You can still visit me anytime okay sweetheart? I know I wasn't really there for you in the past, so I figured now is the chance to be apart of your life." "Why'd you call me Dave? I thought I was supposed to be Danielle?" Dave asked.

"Oh please, don't think I didn't know about your "nickname". You forced them to call you Dave since you were five." she chuckled. "Did you think anything of it?" he asked, embarrassed. "No, I didn't mind actually. I thought it was cute how you knew who you wanted to be at a young age. Your father thought otherwise though." she sighed. "Oh." "But still, we don't have to mention him. You're here with us. And you're not Danielle, you're Dave. You're here in New York, and you're Dave." she ruffled his hair.

"Thanks mom." "You don't have to call me mom if you don't want to. Just call me Roxanne if you feel uncomfortable." "No, it's fine. I like mom better anyways." he smiled. "Alright then. So what do you want to do now that you're here?" she asked. "Well, Roxy said she had a surprise for me." Dave remembered. Roxy's face lit up, "Right! Follow me Davey!" And with that, Roxy walked ahead of the group. Dave smiled and didn't look behind him. He wasn't in Texas anymore, he was in New York. And he was free.


	3. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave and Rose have some sibling bonding time while Dirk and Roxy go out with their significant others.

After a couple minutes of walking, the group stood in front of a building. "Ta da!" Roxy stood in front of the building doing jazz hands. Dave took a closer look at the building. It was a coffeehouse. "Holy crap! You own this place?" He asked. "Yep! All mine little cous. Dirky over here is my co-manager." She smiled. A girl with white hair and dark skin came outside to greet them. "Oh, is this your cousin Dave?" She asked Roxy. "Yeah! Dave, this is my girlfriend Calliope." "Hi." He shook her hand.

"So are ya ready for the grand tour Dave?" Roxy asked. He nodded. When he walked inside the coffeehouse, it was surprisingly warm. Not a "deadly sweat shop" kind of warm, but a "nice and homey" kind of warm. "Dude you look dead, do you want something to drink? I can ask someone to whip up something real quick." Dirk asked. "Uh, sure I guess." Dave shrugged. "Yo Karkat!" Dirk called from across the countertop. A guy with dark skin and black hair walked out from behind the counter. "What do you want Dirk?" He sighed. He glanced over to Dave and immediately froze.

"Who the hell is that?" He asked. "That's Dave. He's my younger brother." Dirk shrugged. Dave awkwardly waved to him. "Oh, I guess I see the resemblance." Karkat narrowed his eyes. "Anyways what do want?" He groaned. "Could you make him a drink? He's pretty tired from his flight and could use some coffee right now." "Flight huh? No wonder why I've never seen him before. Why's he here anyways?" "Eh, it's complicated." "Alright then. I'll just make his coffee then."

"What's his deal?" Dave asked. "Who, Karkat?" Dave nodded. "Oh, he's just a little stubborn. Great worker though." Dirk replied. Dave chuckled. "Anyways, what do you think you're going to do now that you're here Dave?" Rose asked. He shrugged, "I need to look into colleges I guess. I just graduated my senior year." Karkat waltzed over and handed Dave his coffee, "Hey, I did too." Dave perked up, "Really?" "Yeah. Senior year was a pain, but I got through it." He sighed. Dave smiled. Karkat looked at the clock on the wall, "Well, I should probably head home now." "Alright, see you tomorrow kat. Have a safe drive back." Roxy called after him. Karkat waved to the Strilalondes and left the coffeehouse.

"How is it?" Dirk asked. "What?" "Y'know, the coffee." Dave took a sip. It was honestly pretty good. He never liked any of the coffee Bro brought home from work, so this was a nice change. The taste reminded him almost of home, a feeling rather than a place. "It's pretty good." Dave replied. The corner of Dirk's mouth quirked up in a smirk. Dave's eyes narrowed, despite knowing no one could see them, "What's up?" "Nothing. I'll tell ya later." Dirk chuckled. Though the topic piqued his interest as to whatever the hell Dirk was talking about, he didn't bother to push his brother for more information than that.

They arrived at Roxy, Rose, and Dirk's house at dusk. The stars had grown in numbers and the glow of the moon emanated the house ahead of them. "You'll be living with us Davey, so get used to it!" Roxy smiled. Dave was once again washed with the feeling of realization. He was going to be living with his family. He wouldn't have to worry about coming home a little late than usual. He would be safe. It didn't feel realistic at all, but the situation was right in front of him. The four of them walked inside and gave him a tour of the house.

Dirk showed him around their house. He pointed out all their rooms and showed Dave his. Turns out, they actually got a fourth bedroom in their house just for him. He thanked them for that. That night, Roxy had to go out on a date with Calliope and Dirk also had a date with his boyfriend, Jake. That left Rose and Dave alone in the house. "Don't kill each other while we're gone alright?" Dirk said. Rose and Dave nodded. And just like that, they were gone.

Dave's mind was racing. What should he say to Rose? What is she even into? Did she even want him there? Rose was the first to break the silence, "I can tell you're tense. You don't have to talk to me if you don't want to." "No, it's not that, I just don't know what to say. I mean, it's been twelve years since we've seen each other. Sure I hear you over the phone, but it's always just been small talk." Dave sighed as he sank into the couch. "So? We can just make small talk. We don't have to have a long and deep conversation about anything. However, I would like to know what you've been up to recently, if you don't mind." She smiled.

Rose's reassurance put him at ease for a bit. "Okay, this is going to sound stupid but, I've been making music for a while. It sounds pretty bad, but in the moments where I'm recording it I can appreciate the beat." "Music huh. Do you mind if I have a listen?" Rose asked. Dave shook his head. He pulled out his phone and played one of the songs he made. As he pressed play a question popped into his head. Did Rose even like rap? Rose sat there silently just listening to it. She didn't seem to mind it, but he could tell she was put off a little bit too. The song ended and she smiled at him.

"Well, that certainly wasn't what I was expecting. However, I should've known that's the kind of music you're interested in." "Do you mean that in a good or bad kind of way?" "Good Dave. Your song was great. I could tell a lot of energy was put into it." "There was." She chuckled at his response. "I do genuinely like the song though, despite how much it defies my music taste." "Thanks." "If you don't mind, I would like to take a guess as to what the meaning is." Dave shrugged, "Shoot." "Alright then. I predict that the song is about someone trying to escape because of their identity. They're running away to try and find someone who will help love and mend them back into the person they want to be. Though there might be more to that, that's the version I got listening to it." "No, actually, you're right." "Really?" "Yeah. I wrote it when I wasn't out to Bro yet, still kinda wish I wasn't, but that's pretty much what the meaning is.”

"Your songs are good Dave. I've listened to a couple of them already and I think that they're lovely." "How'd you know about the other songs I wrote?" Rose's lips formed a smirk as she turned back to look at her phone. Sometimes it was uncanny how much she resembled Dirk. "Dirk told me." "He what?" "I wanted to know what you were up to at the time and Dirk showed me your track list. In case you were wondering, yes I listened to the whole thing." Dave groaned and sat back down adjacent to her, "He showed you the track list?" She nodded. "And you actually listened to it? Oh my god that's so damn embarrassing!" Dave's hands covered his face. Rose chuckled, "Your songs aren't bad Dave." Dave sat there silently, seething in his own embarrassment.

"I suppose I should tell you about me to evenly distribute our embarrassment." Rose sighed.


	4. Morning and Crushes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose brings up a mystery woman and the Strilalondes make fun of Dirk.

"You don't have to." "No, I insist. You have to at least have an idea to what Roxy, Dirk, and I are referring to." Rose took a deep breath before speaking again. "So you know how we all work at Roxy's coffeehouse right?" Rose asked. He nodded. "Well, there's this girl that works there. She's well mannered and polite, and she's so beautiful. I didn't think I would be so caught up with her." Rose sighed. Dave chuckled, "That's a first. Rose Lalonde couldn't predict this one happening." "Unfortunately not. Roxy and Dirk have been trying to help me at least let her know how I feel, and yet nothing has worked." "Jeez Rose, I didn't think you could fall so hard." "Neither did I."

"How long has this been going on for?" "Almost six months." "Damn, you're pretty screwed huh." "Yes, I suppose I am." "Well, I could try to help. I might not have been here for a while, but who's to say I can't be your wingman." Rose smiled, "Dave, don't kid yourself." "Are you doubting my abilities Rose? That's severely uncool of you." Rose laughed. It was the first time Dave had ever heard her laugh. She always wore a mask, but the mask was finally starting to crack. "But seriously though, if you need help with getting her I could help." "Thank you Dave." "No problem."

Rose sat there for a bit in deep thought. "What's up?" "You said you wanted to find a college here, right?" "Yeah." "Well, maybe you could work at our coffeehouse to save up enough money for your college tuition." Rose suggested. Dave answered without hesitation, "That'd be nice." "Great, I'll talk with Roxy about it when she gets home." Dave nodded and yawned. Rose took notice of this and patted his back, "You should probably go to sleep. You just got here and you're going to need energy for tomorrow. If Roxy agrees, you're going to have to get up early." "Alright. Thanks Rose." "You're welcome Dave."

Dave headed upstairs to his room and got some rest.

Dave was awoken face first by Roxy. Her eyes lit up, "You're awake! Great!" "What's wrong?" Dave asked groggily, slowly sitting up. "You got the job!" she smiled. "I what?" Dave cocked his head to the side. "Rose told me how you'd need a job in order to pay for your college tuition, and she asked me if it was okay if you started working with us. I obviously said yes! Why would I deny my little cous of a job?" She gently shook Dave before wrapping her arms around him. "Thanks Rox." "You're welcome Davey! Oh, Dirk made breakfast downstairs if you want some. That gosh darn robot of his does everything around here." she smiled. "Breakfast sounds nice." Dave smiled back and followed her down the stairs.

"So when does my shift start?" Dave asked. He sat down at the table along with Rose. He eyed her for a minute, it looked like she was texting someone. A small smile crept on her face as shekept looking at her phone. Dave assumed she was talking to the mystery chick she told him about last night. Maybe he'd be able to meet her today when he went to work. "Oh, right. Well you'll be working the same hours as us! We figured you'd be more comfortable that way, and so we could show you how to do the job." Roxy replied. "That's cool. Thanks again Roxy." "No problem! I'd do anything to help."

Dave finished his breakfast but decided to stay downstairs a little longer. His eyes shifted over to Dirk. They hadn't talked much after he moved out.

_Dirk had just turned 18. His mother, Roxanne, had offered him a place to stay. She urged him to bring Dave along with him, save both of them from their father, but he couldn't. Dirk only had enough money for himself. He also didn't want to risk Dave's life if they both got caught. He felt as if he'd be in more danger getting caught than staying here. He promised Dave that he would come back for him._

_He snuck out at night while Bro was at work. He packed up his things and checked the time. Although he tried to be quiet, Dave had woken up. "Oh, you're leaving already?" he asked. Dirk nodded, "Sorry lil man. I really wish you could come with me. I'll come back for you, I promise." Dirk zipped up his backpack and stood up. Dave tugged at his arm, "Uh, could you stay for a bit actually? I'm not ready to see you leave yet." Dirk smiled and sat back down. "Sure."_

_They talked for a bit about future events. They planned how they might get Dave out of there, and they talked about what they would do for school. Dirk found a college for mechanics and engineering in New York and was going to enroll there. It got quiet and Dirk could sense a lingering question on Dave's mind. "What if I don't make it?" "What do you mean?" "What if you decide to come back for me only to find me dead? Or what if you come back and you die trying to get me out?" "Dave it'll be fine. I've got you covered don't worry about it. I'll always be a phone call away. If you feel like you're in danger I'll be right over okay? I promise." Dave sighed and nodded his head._

_Dirk looked back at the time and hugged Dave. He was finally running away. He took one last glance at Dave. He was smiling, but Dirk could still sense the sorrow and emptiness behind his shades. He flashed him a quick smile before escaping through their bedroom window._

Dave pushes the memory away. He didn't want to be reminded of the hellhole that was his life for 17 years. The night that Dirk ran away was always a bittersweet memory. Speaking of which, Dirk has made his way over to him. "Hey dude. I know we haven't talked in a bit, but I figured now would be a good time." Dirk was always able to read people. Everyone had become an open book to him. "Yeah but I know you've been busy. Thanks for getting me out of there by the way." Dirk shrugged, "No big deal. If there's anything you should know about me it's that I always keep my promises." Dave snickered.

”So what’s with this Jake English guy?” Dave brought up. Dirk got quiet. “Well, we’ve been together for a while. When Roxy employed her ex-girlfriend and her family, that was when I met him for the first time.” Dirk was reminiscing. “How long did it take for you two to finally get together.” Dave smirked. “Not too long. It was kind of,” Dave cut him off, “Love at first sight? Jeez Dirk that’s so fucking cheesy, even for you.” Dirk chuckled. Rose walked over to her brothers. “What are you two talking about?” she smiled. “Jake.” they replied. Rose snickered, “Oh, Jake.” Dirk stared at her, “Don’t start Rose.” “Do you know how long Dirk wouldn’t stop taking about him?” Rose laughed. Dave tried to hold back his laughter. “It took him god knows how long to finally get the balls to ask him out.” Rose continued. Dave was smiling, “Jeez Dirk, you really are sappy.” The twins laughed at their older sibling. Dirk crossed his arms and groaned. Roxy walked into the kitchen a little while later. She covered her mouth to avoid laughing as well. Dirk sighed. 

“Sorry Dirky, it’s just too funny not to laugh at.” Roxy was finally able to say. The twins were still laughing at the miserable blonde in front of them. “I knew I shouldn’t have asked that, but damn.” Dave wheezed. “You guys are the worst.” Dirk sighed, putting his head down. “You should’ve seen how feelsy he got with Jake too. Good god.” Rose chuckled. “Ha simp!” Dave laughed. “Yeah yeah, laugh it up, at least it didn’t take me this long to ask out some chick.” Dirk commented. Rose stopped laughing. “Ah, the joys of having siblings.” Dave smiled. 


	5. First Day on the Job (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave gets to the coffeehouse and is greeted by a childhood friend.

After making fun of Dirk for a while, the four headed out to the coffeehouse. Calliope was one of the first people there and ran up to Roxy to give her a kiss as soon as she saw her. 

“Hey Callie!” Roxy smiled. “Morning Rox.” she replied. “Is everyone else here or are we waitin?” she asked. “Well, Karkat and Kanaya made it just before you guys. Aradia should be on her way soon too. Knowing her though, she might show up late. Sollux does live further away.” she elaborates. Roxy looks at Rose and playfully elbows her. “Rosey, did you hear what Callie just said?” she smirked. Rose tried to hide the blush on her face. “Yeah.” she mumbled. Dave smiled. “You got this Rose. Fate’s in it for you too.” “Yeah little sis, you can do this.” Dirk encouraged. “But it’s only been a couple of months. Maybe in the next month or so.” she sighed.

Roxy gently grabbed a hold of both her shoulders, forcing her to face her. “Listen Rosey, you can do this. If not now then you _will._ You have got to tell her hon. She needs to know.” Rose brushes her off, “I know, but that doesn’t mean that I’m ready yet. Of course I know I have to come clean to her sometime, but now isn’t the time for that.” Roxy looks on in defeat as Rose enters the coffeehouse without a word. The rest follow shortly behind. Dave looked over at the counter and spotted Karkat making coffee for himself. He took this opportunity to tease the shit out of him. He speed walked up to the counter and leaned up against it.

“Hey Karkles.” he greeted. Karkat spun around, startled by the sudden interaction. “Oh, hi Dave.” he let out the breath he’d been holding in. Dave waved at him, unfazed. He could see the lightest shade of red dust across Karkat’s cheeks. ”What are you up to? Using your job as an excuse for free caffeine?” Dave chuckled. To his surprise, Karkat chuckled along with him. “I mean maybe. I’ve been working here almost the whole summer.” he shrugs and crosses his arms on the counter, giving all his attention to you. “Is that why you’re so short?” Dave snickered. Karkat eyes him for a bit before standing up straight.

“I’m pretty sure I’m taller than you Strider.” “I doubt it.” he smirks. He pulls Dave by his shirt to face him. He would be lying if he said he couldn’t feel his face get irrationally hot. “You really want to test that?” he growls. “Sure thing Karkles.” Karkat glares at him and exits behind the counter. To Dave’s surprise, the guy was a lot taller than he thought. When Karkat stood by him he was up to his shoulder. Karkat chuckled as soon as he saw Dave’s reaction to his height. 

“Well, I knew I was going to be shorter than you, but shit. I’m almost as tall as you are.” Karkat smiled. “Damn, I figured you’d be shorter than _that_.” Dave’s eyes widened from behind his shades. Karat burst into laughter. “I get that a lot. My height is a surprise to everyone.” he shrugs. “I mean, you have to keep that anger stored somewhere.” Dave joked. Karkat laughed again. _His laughter is so nice to listen to,_ Dave thought. After making fun of Karkat’s height for a bit, it was time for Dave to get to work. Rose gave him a tour of what it was like behind the counter. She showed him how to make the different drinks while Roxy covered for her. He followed along with her step by step until he got all the recipes down. 

“Are you sure you got this?” she asked. Dave nodded. “Alright then, I’m trusting you. If you mess this up or if anything goes south, tell me immediately okay?” she looked at him sternly. “Yeah Rose I got it.” he responded. She sighed before nodding and left the room. “Y’know what, maybe your sister is right.” Karkat commented. “What do you mean by that?” Dave asked. “Did you not see how much you completely fucked up the first time around.” he chuckled. “Perfection takes time man.” he replied. Karkat let out a quick giggle before getting back to work. Roxy walked into the back room and looked at Dave. “You’re up on the register Davey!” she squealed. Dave smiled to hide how absolutely terrified he was. “Pog through the pain I guess.” Dave mumbled to himself. He stepped outside the back room and made his way behind the counter. When he looked up, he was surprised. 

“John?” he gasped. John tilted his head to the side to get a better look at him. “Who are you?” he asked. Dave was taken aback. “You don’t remember me?” John shook his head. Then it clicked. “Oh shit you don’t know do you.” “Know what?” “Uh, god how do I tell you this.” Dave stood there in silence for a but, fumbling over his words trying to figure out what to say. “Do you remember Danielle?” he asked, cringing as he said his deadname out loud. John’s face lit up, “Oh yeah I remember her! She was super cool!” “Well, uh, that’s me. I’m Danielle.” John stopped dead in his tracks. “Oh. Wait, so you’re-” “Trans? Yeah.” “Really? Well that’s a surprise to me.” John admitted. “Everything’s a surprise to you.” Dave joked. “Not all the time!” he exclaimed. Dave chuckled. “Anyways, what do you need dude?” “I’m actually here to see Jade. Our dad arranged a family gathering with us again.” John said, clearly put off by what he just said. “Jade? Shit I didn’t know she worked here.” “Yeah man! How long have you been here for anyways?” “I-uh-just moved in yesterday. Rox gave me a job here so it’d give me a small start on paying my college loans.” Dave replied. “That’s neat!” “So do you want me to ring Jade over here or-” “Yeah, these meetings are really important to our dad.” “Alright, well, let me go get her real quick.” Dave walked to the back room and noticed a tan girl with circle framed glasses and curly black hair standing by Calliope. Damn, Jade really hadn’t changed much over the years had she?

“Jade?” he called out. She turned around and ran towards him, embracing him in a hug. “Dave! Oh my god it’s been forever since I’ve seen you! How have you been?” she squealed. “I’ve been doing pretty good. I actually came here to tell you that John came by.” he replied. “Really? Let me go talk to him.” she deflated and trudged over to the counter. _I wonder why she’s so upset about it_ , Dave thought. He followed Jade behind the counter shortly after. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh oh looks like it’s crockerbert/harleyenglish family history time. next chapter will probably reveal more, but we’ll see.


	6. First Day on the Job (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave stands and witnesses the unfolding of a very personal conversation.

Dave followed Jade outside the back room of the coffeehouse. He could hear yelling the closer he got. He didn’t know why he heard it, but as soon as he stepped behind the register it all clicked. Jade was yelling at John. _But for what_?

”I already told you I didn’t want to go! You know how much I despise him!” Jade shouted. John stood there with his arms crossed, unbothered. He sighed, “I know. I don’t like him just as much as you, but we both have to go. Jane will probably rat us out and I don’t want another incident like that! Do you know how awkward Jake must’ve felt watching the three of us go at each other’s throats like that?” Dave stood there in silence, shocked.

“It’s not my fault that someone doesn’t know how to whisper.” she growled at him. “Says the one that’s being loud now.” John rubbed his temples. “Look, I’m not going, even if he apologized already. I’m still not over it.” Jade huffed. “Not over it? Jade it was a little over a year ago!” John threw his arms in the air. “So deadnaming your kid on purpose during an argument is okay? Oh, you deadnamed them on purpose, but at least it was a one time thing right?” “I’m not saying that it was okay. I’m saying that you should probably forgive him by now.” John glared at her. “That’s funny coming from you!” she slammed her fist on the counter. Dave flinched.

It was about time the two siblings noticed Dave leaning up against the frame of the door, listening to everything and clearly not wanting to be there. 

“Dave! Oh my god I’m so sorry!” Jade covered her face with her hands. John’s eyes widened when he realized that Dave had been standing there. “Oh jeez, sorry you had to hear all that.” he looked down at the floor. Dave immediately panicked. _Shit, what do you even say after that_? “Uh-It’s fine.” he rubbed the back of his neck, displaying how awkward he felt the situation was. “I shouldn’t have stuck around this long. Curiosity killed the cat y’know?” Jade and John slowly nodded. 

“Well, I’m gonna go, but if Jane yells at me for your absence I am not making up a lie for you.” He snarled and left the coffeehouse. Jade’s shoulders relaxed as she leaned over to rest her arms on the counter. “I’m really sorry about that. I should’ve taken it outside. I couldn’t help myself and it’s a very sensitive topic for me and-” “Jade calm down.” he gently put his hand on her shoulder. 

“It’s not your fault that you don’t want to go. I mean, purposely calling your kid by their deadname? That’s not cool. I wouldn’t want to go either.” he tried his best to comfort her. “I mean, he is kind of right. It’s been over a year and I still can’t forgive him. He’s better now than he was before, but it was just so personal to me.” she stood up. Tears formed at the corner of her eyes. 

“I should probably go. I don’t want Jane yelling at John. Jake doesn’t need to sit through that again.” Jade wiped away the tears from her eyes. “Jade,” Dave started to say, but she was already out the door. He sighed. Rose came out from the back room and noticed his behavior. 

“What happened?” she asked. “I may or may not have interrupted an argument after witnessing the whole thing.” he replied. “Oh.” her eyes widened. “Yeah.” “Not to be nosy, but what were they arguing about anyways?” “Jade didn’t want to go hang out with their family. Something about her dad deadnaming her on purpose.” “Ouch.” she winced. Dave nodded. 

“Sometimes I worry about her and her father’s relationship.” Rose sighed. “Why’s that?” Dave asked, tilting his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in this fanfiction, jade is transfem. so keep that in mind for future chapters. sorry for the short chapter btw


	7. Family History

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one’s there to give Dave context on the argument he just witnessed, so Rose does.

“Well, their relationship wasn’t too great. Hasn’t been for a while actually.” Rose sighed, leaning against the counter.

“She actually moved away after said argument. From what I heard from Jake, she went to go live with their grandpa for a while.” she continued.

“Why’d she come back? I don’t mean that in a rude way, it’s just-why would she come back if she hated her dad so much?” Dave asked.

She stood there pondering for a bit, “I’m not sure. She never explicitly told me, or anyone as a matter of fact.” Dave simply hummed in response. 

“No one’s said anything about it either. I thought I would’ve heard from one of them by now, but I guess it’s just something they want to put behind.” she shrugged.

“That’s...odd.” Dave’s eyebrow raised.

“Indeed.” she nodded.

“How long ago did this happen?” he asked.

“You heard them. The argument happened a little over a year ago. I’m not sure how long she stayed with her grandpa, but to me the events seem pretty recent.” she replied.

“That’s probably why she seemed so upset.” he mumbled. 

“Do you know anything about John? He didn’t seem to excited to hang out with their dad either.” Dave rubbed his thumb against the palm of his hand. 

“No one does. John is very secretive and doesn’t like to talk about himself very much. He only comes to visit the coffeehouse every once and a while.” Rose tapped the top of the counter with her black painted nails. Her eyes focused on the outside of the windowed door. 

“What about Jane?” Dave was hesitant to ask this question considering that she was Roxy’s ex.

”Jane? Well she’s a bit harder to talk about.” Rose blew a strand of her almost white blonde hair out of her face. “You see, her and Roxy got along well. You couldn’t imagine seeing them apart since they were with each other wherever they went. They always looked out for one another you know?” Dave nods. “One day, god I don’t know how it happened, but one day they got into an argument. Something about Jane accusing Roxy of cheating when, in fact, Jane was seeing someone else at the time. It was no wonder that Jane was distant though.” Rose attempted not to chip off her nail polish while speaking.

“Does that person work at the coffeehouse?” Dave asked. Rose took her attention from her nails to her younger brother.

“No, at least not that I know of. I doubt that Roxy even met them.” she shrugged.

“Jeez it sounds like Rox’s been through a lot since I last saw her.” Dave awkwardly scratched his forearm. 

“Well it has been 12 years hasn’t it?” Rose mentioned. Dave pushed his shades up on his face, covering his eyes and putting on his poker face. 

“I guess so.”

Dave was about to ask another question before two girls entered the coffeehouse. One had orangey red hair with red lensed glasses, and other had long black hair which looked blue with the lighting. Rose seemingly lit up. 

“Ah, Vriska and Terezi.” she smiled. “Just the people I wanted to see.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> new year, new chapter am i right?


End file.
